mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Darkrudie
Hey I hope we can make this wiki good. I need help on templates and I am starting the location articles now.--Rbfskywalker 20:38, 28 December 2008 (UTC) *yeah hopefully we can. Hi there! I'm Richard1990. I'm a Helper who specializes in Gaming Wikis. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! I've got some tips for you here: * Main Page protection – Wikia has a general policy of not protecting the Main Page unless it is the target of recurring heavy vandalism. For more info, check out Help:Main page on Wikia Help. * Main Page title – You will notice that the Main Page of your wiki (the page that appears when you click on your wiki's logo) will be " Wiki". This is to improve your wiki's Google rank, so it is recommended that you do not change the name of that page. For more info, check out Advice:Raising your wiki's Google ranking at Wikia Help. * Logo - If you need help making logos for your wiki, you can ask for help at this forum thread. For the Monaco and Monobook skin you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to Image:Wiki.png. * Your user page – Use your to introduce yourself to other new visitors, so the wiki has a more personal feeling to it and luring visitors to stay and become involved. People without a userpage do not get listed in the " " listing no matter how active they are, so make sure you add something to your user page to appear in there! * Wikia Gaming IRC – There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming, or connect to it by your own client at irc://irc.freenode.net/wikia-gaming. Different people may be on sporadically, though you're free to ask them for any help. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me!--Richardtalk 19:14, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Delete Images Hey, could you delete: *Image:DJCandySupergroove.png *Image:T.O.B.O.R..jpg *Image:MySims Party DS.jpg *Image:My sims logo chars.jpg as they have been replaced by better images/unused/uneeded. Thank you! --Mistertrouble189 21:36, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Inactivity *Also, if you ever need help managing the site when you're away/inactive, I'd be honored to be a SysOp or Bureaucrat to keep things running.--Mistertrouble189 03:37, 10 January 2009 (UTC) :*I too would be honoured. I am just starting to add portals so it is easier to get around the site. We have quite a few pages now but need a load more!--Rbfskywalker 13:09, 10 January 2009 (UTC) ::*sorry for my inactivity i havent got that far through the games so i didnt bother making any new pages in here. If i knew how to make someone a sysop i would do that but i dont. *Is it not the same way you made me a bureaucrat?--Rbfskywalker 20:52, 11 January 2009 (UTC) *I asked a Wikia offical on how to, he'll respond soon to let us know.--Mistertrouble189 21:21, 11 January 2009 (UTC) :Hi, I don't work for Wikia, I've just been around a long time. :) :To make another user a sysop or bureaucrat, goto , enter the person's name (case sensitive) and choose to Edit user groups. Then under the section Groups you can change, check the sysop box, type an optional reason, then hit Save user groups. That will make the user an administrator. Same process for Bureaucrats (e.g. change user rights) or Rollback (rollback edits). Note that sysops already have the rollback ability by default. Hope this helps. Cheers. --Charitwo (talk) 21:34, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Hi, ever coming back to this wiki? Lol.--Mistertrouble189 23:48, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Hi dark thing that is a rudie. p.p *I'm aware that you are kinda inactive at this moment of the time period...but I was hopin' you'd be able to find this message by e-mail notification or sumthin'. MY NAME IS BLANKY, AND I AM A SYSOP THAT WAS PROMOTED BY THE MISTAH TROUBLEMAN. Hi there. So we was makin' an admin page, mate. Well...it was already made, but I is tryin' to improve it. Kinda. We is addin' pics of each admin's Sim. So I was just wonderin' if you got a pic o' your Sim, or you could give a description of your Sim? Either way, I will remake your Sim on my MySims PC game and take a flippin' screenshot usin' the magical Print Screen button and MS Paint, and it will be an adequate quality. Also specify the location you want your Sim to be in the pic. THANX YOU! D:< --Blanky 20:44, 17 June 2009 (UTC) I have an idea for this wikia! Link I am Back! well yeah, as the title says i am back, but i wont be adding to many of the pages, I'm trying to get back into the series(MySims Kingdom went missing, but i found it) again so i can contribute and be a better help, rather than the inactive creator that i was before. Thanks its a honour to meet new users, i have made a site for us, atm its just got a forum on, but i will try my best to transfer the wiki over to the site, even if i have to do it page by page. heres a link if you want it isnt very good. site. it wont be transfered to the forum, i just put up a forum for people to have a better way of chatting. hello blanky. well yeah, hi you two. WOHO!! the creator is back*bows* im probaly the most active AU around and even though I dont know anything about you, I THINK YOUR AWSOME!!! * trows grenades everywhere* 00:47, November 10, 2009 (UTC) thanks for the welcome back guys. Weird the creator of the site returns and MORCUCORP GETS ON THE SITE!!!!!!!!!!!! Hello there Darkrudie.I'm Secretive13.I'm kinda new here and welcome back!I hope that everyone greets you well!--Secretive13 15:16, November 11, 2009 (UTC)Secretive13 Uhh... }} IT MUST BE A SIGN!!! }} Fill Me In On What I've Missed Go, go, go! --DarkRudie 21:22, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Hmm. Interesting. Not sure what to think of it being shut down.DarkRudie 18:18, January 26, 2012 (UTC) You're the Founder of MySims Wiki! Hi Jeffrey, nice to talk to you. You should really thank the active admins, they've done all the work, in all honesty I've struggled to stay active here often. This wiki wouldn't be like this without them.DarkRudie 00:33, January 29, 2012 (UTC) }} Hail The Creator Oh my gawsh! I is new and I is....new.... Hi! I'm Icecream! I've been wondering who made this wiki! You did a great job, I love this wiki! Bye, Dark Rudie! Icecream18 (talk) 23:49, September 18, 2012 (UTC) RAD! You created this wiki, that is so rad, I'm not American. Apologies }} That's Ok with me as I had to make my schooling more seriously and another community has had to take priority at this point. Do what you need to do, I believe in you! --DarkRudie 02:16, March 30, 2014 (UTC)